Heroes: Callie Pierce
by Alarming To The Senses
Summary: Callie Pierce is different and has a one of a kind ability. She is needed by the Order. She would be help, she would be a secret weapon. As she is staying with the Weasley's the boy who lived takes a liking towards her. But, Callie is dangerous.


**This has a plot like Heroes. It does contain Sylar. If no one knows what I'm talking about, I will explain in the chapters. Please Review and if I made any mistakes please tell me. I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own anything besides Callie Pierce and Jacob **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Beginning of It All<p>

Lupin was at a local pub talking with his friend Jacob.

"Yeah, Jacob if you know anybody that could help the Order, that would be great" Lupin told him.

"Well" he started, "I do know this one girl. She would be a huge help to you guys. Her name is Callie Pierce. She's special. She can feel pain but its like a really soft pinch. Even if you like throw a house on her. They call it Rapid Cell Regeneration. Don't tell anyone. Let me give you her phone number." After Jacob explained what a phone was, Lupin was off to call Callie.

"Hello?" Callie said, she was walking home on that snowy day.

"Uh. Hello, Callie-"

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" she interrupted.

"My friend Jacob Shreffs, he gave me your number. I have something important I need to talk to you about" Lupin said beating around the bush.

"Well, I'm listening aren't I? Talk" she demanded.

Though she may be young, she had a lot of maturity in her voice.

"Well, are you a muggle?" Lupin asked.

"No I am not" she clarified.

"Well Jacob told me that you are special and I need your help. The Order its a-"

"I know what it is" she cut him off.

"Will you join?" he asked hopefully.

"Where would I meet you" she asked him.

"Grimmauld Place. Be there tomorrow if you can" Lupin said.

"I'll be there. But I need a place to sleep" she said.

"Grimmauld Place is an Inn" he told her.

"I have no money" Callie reluctantly told him.

"Your parents?" he suggested.

"Like that would ever happen" Callie looked around and continued to walk towards the park.

"You can stay with me. My friends and I, they have kids. We all stay " Callie agreed.

"I wont be a bother I just need a place to sleep" she ended the conversation with that.

It was a Thursday and Callie arrived at Grimmauld Place and Lupin brought her to there place.

"Everyone's out. Well at least all the kids. They wont be back 'til late" he told her.

Before Lupin could show her where she would be sleeping, the adults introduced themselves.

"I'm Mrs. Weasley. Molly Weasley" the large woman said in a motherly voice, "I have a daughter your age. You two look like you'll get along just fine."

"Mr. Weasley. Arthur Weasley" the red head next to her said.

"Tonks. I remember you. You're the Pierce's daughter" the purple headed girl said before shaking her hand.

"Mad-Eye Moody. Pleasure to meet you" he told her.

"Sirius Black" the last adult said.

"Nice to meet all of you" Callie told all of them.

After Callie finished unpacking she took off.

"Wait! Callie before you leave, the adults are having a meeting tomorrow night. You have to be there. By the way I love your hair Callie" Tonks complimented on her brown hair with blue highlights and a feather.

"I'll try and thanks" Callie said leaving.

It was at least 7:00 p.m and all the kids were back home.

"Where were you guys all day?" Molly raised an eyebrow.

"Diagon Alley. At least Ginny and I were" Hermione told her.

Molly turned to the boys.

"What?" they all chorused.

Ginny and Hermione went up to the room they were sharing.

They soon came back down.

"Mom, someone Else's stuff is in my room" Ginny told her mother.

"Well, we have a new addition to the Order. She will be staying with us" Molly told her daughter.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Her name is Callie Pierce" Sirius said from behind.

"Oh! I know her. She used to be my neighbor, before she moved to America" Hermione told everyone.

"Really?" Lupin blurted and Tonks elbowed him giving him a glare.

"Why is everyone getting elbowed and gasping?" Fred said entering and George followed behind. Harry explained everything to the twins.

"You'll barely see her. She will only be here for meetings. Adult meetings and to sleep" Arthur told them.

"Tell Callie, Hermione said hi" Hermione told him.

For the rest of the night everyone asked Hermione what she was like, they all made a pact they would stay up and wait for her.

Around 1:00 a.m she came back.

"Callie!" Hermione quietly exclaimed.

"'Mione?" Callie asked her.

They hugged each other.

"I missed you so much" Hermione told her.

"I missed you too" Callie called back.

"Well I'm going to sleep, night" she said.

"Wait, let me introduce you to my friends. This is Harry Potter, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny Weasley" Hermione said and they all chorused a 'hi.'

"Why are you guys still up?" Callie asked all of them curiously.

"We wanted to see who the mysterious Callie was. By the way, I love the hair" Fred told her followed by a yawn.

"Thanks. Well Good night everyone" Callie said before running up the steps.

"She seems nice" Ginny said.

"She is, you know if you don't get on her bad side" Hermione told them.

"What happens if you do?" George asked.

"It's scarier than your face" Hermione joked.

"Hey" George said in a faked offended voice.

"No. But trust me you don't" she warned them.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
